


La verdad amarga

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Джейсону Броди не нравится ваасовская правда.Джейсон Броди самый большой лжец на Рук.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La verdad amarga

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Дабстеп и электро-хаус для всех в этом доме:
> 
> KAAZE — SEXY (Steven Vegas Extended Mix)  
> Knife Party — Rasta Rocket  
> Knife Party — Bonfire
> 
> Amigo — друг  
> Hermanito — братишка  
> La verdad amarga — горькая истина
> 
> Алмазы — валюта в Far Cry 2 (о-т-с-ы-л-о-ч-к-а).

Джейсон так сильно сжимает челюсти, что кажется, сможет разгрызть тряпку, врезающуюся в уголки рта. Но ничего не выходит. Слюна мгновенно скапливается во рту, и от этого начинает подташнивать. Изначально, конечно, от того, что он видит перед собой.

Отчасти видит, потому что в чёртовой хибаре темно. Но здесь ему достаточно ориентироваться на слух, не раз до этого помогавший замечать врагов в ночных джунглях. Не то чтобы ему хотелось слышать чужое тяжёлое дыхание. Сбивчивое, как и движения, с которыми пират толкается навстречу кому-то.

До узкой кровати не меньше шести шагов, и ровно посередине валяется пистолет. Это воодушевляет настолько, что Джейсону на секунду кажется — кто-то наверху его действительно любит.

Но обычно за этим следует очередной виток неебически весёлых приключений. Теперь вся его жизнь состоит из них.

И недоступный пистолет больше похож на насмешку.

Но Броди не умеет отступать. Если бороться, то до конца. А конец здесь не слишком разнообразен, как и меню в баре «Здоровый хрен».

Нет, слишком много думать про концы — это не к добру.

Джейсон жмурится до цветных пятен перед глазами и изо всех сил дёргает связанными руками. Деревянная балка сквозь футболку больно врезается в лопатки, а запястья начинает жечь от натирания верёвкой. Он упирается пятками в скрипучий пол и…

— Белоснежка, ты очнулся. Вот так сюрприз. А ребята спорили, как долго отходят от газа.

Газ. Точно. Последнее, что он видел, это заполняющийся зеленоватым дымом бункер. Ощущал кислый вкус во рту. И чувствовал нехватку кислорода.

Хриплый голос Монтенегро сочится довольством.

Ещё бы. Мало кому на островах Рук удавалось схватить самого удачливого калифорнийского ублюдка.

«И всё же удалось», — со злостью думает Джейсон, глядя, как пират поднимается с кровати, застёгивая ширинку. Его силуэт, подсвеченный лунным светом, пробивающимся из неплотно пригнанных досок хлипкого бунгало, до ужаса привычен.

Джейсону очень хочется встретить его какой-нибудь пафосной тирадой, которая сведётся к банальному «я убью тебя». Но не все желания имеют свойство сбываться.

Ваас отпинывает пистолет ногой и подходит к нему вплотную. Так, что Джейсон против воли хочет отшатнуться, отвернуться, убежать. Не вдыхать сладковатый запах пота, пороха и текилы. И это не страх, уж точно нет.

У Джейсона есть очень хороший навык — он умудряется нравиться всем: от наркомана-доктора и предводительницы племени до психованного пирата и агрессивной живности на островах Рук. Не то чтобы эта симпатия даёт ему шанс оставаться живым, в случае с агрессивной фауной так точно нет. Но всё же, играет на руку.

По крайней мере, его не убивают сразу. А это уже хорошо.

Так что это не страх. Ведь страх делает слабым — он включает инстинкты, выкручивает настройки на максимум. Бежать, прятаться, стрелять. А вот Джейсон пытается использовать голову. Он ведь знает, что никаких инстинктов нет. Он же не животное.

Лианы льнут к рукам, влажный воздух джунглей наполняет лёгкие, автоматная очередь прошивает листья над головой. И Броди бежит так, словно достоин почётного звания «Первый марафонец Аманаки».

Не животное, конечно.

Кого он обманывает.

— Если бы я знал, что тебе так нравится находиться рядом, давно бы нашёл крепкий ошейник и приличную клетку.

Джейсону не нравится, но мычать через кляп…

Если у него всё равно нет выбора как умереть — делая фарш из пиратов при помощи гранат или целясь в Вааса из СВД, — то он предпочтёт молчать. Никаких уступок. Если Монтенегро хочет стать дьяволом в его персональном аду, то пусть, блять, попробует выбить из него хоть какую-то реакцию.

На улице кто-то надрывно кричит.

Ваас поворачивает голову, прислушиваясь, пока крик не затихает. Бинт на его предплечье пропитался красным.

— Они крестят нас водой и кровью, — нараспев произносит он, треплет Джейсона за отросшие пряди. — И мочой, если ты испуган. А ты испуган?

Броди старается взглядом передать «Пошёл нахуй!», но он не учил морзянку. Наверное, зря.

Ваас всматривается ему в глаза, смотря то в один, то в другой, и со смешком похлопывает («Не трогай, не трогай, не трогай, нетрогайнетро…») его по щеке.

— Ладно тебе, Джейсон. Сегодня слишком хороший день для заурядных пожеланий смерти.

Ладонь горячая и влажная.

— Слышал сегодня о взрыве корабля рядом с южным островом? Нет? Ну так я тебе расскажу последние новости, Белоснежка! Некоторые удачливые ребята умирают раньше, чем добираются до берега. А некоторые, типа того, — Ваас кивает назад, где на тёмной кровати Джейсон вообще ничего разглядеть не может, — попадают в нашу славную компанию. Единственный выживший. Он такой вежливый, Джесси. Просто пиздец. И, если нужно, умирает с первого раза. А ещё у него есть много интересного, подожди-ка.

Пират отходит к столу и возвращается с чем-то в руке. Демонстрирует своё сокровище. Массивный прозрачный камень. Не то стекло, не то…

— Блядские алмазы. Принцессам такое обычно нравится, да?

Джейсон бы сплюнул ему под ноги, но может только всем своим видом показывать, что в рот ебал подобные шутки.

Ваас улыбается. Сыто, довольно. Броди наверное впервые за всё время видит его таким. Не то что это был желанный опыт. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Монтенегро в любом состоянии будет опасен. Даже в обманчиво-добродушном.

— Так и быть, порадуешься побрякушке в уединении, — он оттягивает карман штанов Броди и засовывает алмаз внутрь. И словно невзначай добавляет: — Тебя долго не было, Джейсон.

Он даже на мгновенье забывает, что у него кляп во рту. Так и тянет рассмеяться.

Это вроде как «скучал по тебе, кусок жопы с приключениями».

Это смешно. Действительно смешно.

Скучает ли крокодил по антилопе? Если голоден, наверное.

А Ваасу хочется его пожрать. О, в этом даже сомневаться не приходится.

— Так что знаешь, я завёл себе нового друга. Амиго, иди сюда. И включи чёртов свет. Генератор ещё не должен был сдохнуть.

Лампочка без плафона несколько раз вспыхивает, прежде чем загореться. И не то чтобы здесь есть что освещать тусклым жёлтым светом.

Джейсон ещё раз дёргает руками, просто потому что не может оставаться в бездействии. У него в последнее время контроля и терпения едва ли хватает на пару минут, не говоря уж о засадах и ожидании появления цели в перекрестье винтовки.

Ваас с усмешкой наблюдает за ним, положив руку на плечи нового пленника.

При свете видно, что на виске последнего запеклась кровь, а на скуле темнеет синяк. Но больше никаких видимых повреждений (пойдёт на выкуп? или оказался достаточно сговорчивым для того, чтобы выжить в лагере чуть дольше?). Он не старше самого Броди. Смотрит в пол.

Джейсону хочется надеяться, что он собирается схватить пистолет.

Это, вроде как, ещё одна проверка. Правильного выбора всё равно нет.

— Это Крис. Это сокращённо от Кристиан или Кристофер? Так вот Крис проявлял истинно христианскую добродетель. Подставлял вторую щёку. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Как будто у Джейсона могли остаться сомнения после того, что он слышал.

В лагере кто-то врубает музыку, и теперь ночных птиц и шелест пальмовых листьев сменяют низкие басы из временами хрипящих колонок.

— Праздник в вечер пятницы. Один большой праздник.

Сегодня среда, но на острове это не имеет особого значения. Да и какая разница? Время на Рук застыло, наверное в тот самый момент, как отрубленная голова великана погрузилась в тёплую воду, и больше не движется.

Если закрыть глаза, если думать о чём-то хорошем…

Да, он и хорошо проведённое время — просто лучшие друзья.

Волны, лениво набегающие на берег, палящее солнце и тёплый ветер, шевелящий верхушки вечнозелёных пальм. Рай на земле. До поры до времени, но всё же.

— Он, блять, опять это делает!

Челюсть болезненно заныла от удара.

— Не оставляй нас, эрманито, — Ваас схватил его за волосы, наклоняя голову, и прошипел на ухо. — Мы ещё не закончили.

И будь Джейсон проклят, но от этого тона он ощутил дрожь предвкушения.

Это просто специфическая реакция организма, говорит он себе.

Это просто дурацкие воспоминания.

Но Монтенегро милостиво не замечает происходящее. Потому что больше всего ему нравится звук собственного голоса, очевидно.

— А знаешь, что делал Джейсон все эти дни, Крис? Джейсон бродил по острову, надеясь найти остатки своей совести. Не знаю, как там у христиан, но здесь только один закон. Закон Джунглей. И, клянусь тебе последним косяком, мы сами нихуя не понимаем, в чём он состоит. Сечёшь? — Ваас хрипло смеётся. Кажется, он единственный, кто находит это смешным. — Но ему нужны конкретные ответы. И Белоснежка, загорел-то как за эти дни, надеялся найти в сельве сочувствие к вам, ублюдкам. Нихера он так и не понял, а?

Он скалится, как будто действительно знает то, что Броди делал всё это время.

— Сочувствие среди хищников. Если ему сейчас дать слово, то он опять будет пиздеть о том, как всё это ненавидит. Нас всех. Меня. Остров. Джунгли. Он такой лжец. И трус.

Ваас наклоняется за пистолетом. Взвешивает его на ладони.

Крис внимательно следит за оружием в его руке.

Джейсон бы поставил оставшиеся десять баксов на то, что ствол даже не заряжен.

— У нас с тобой сегодня миссия — доказать, что все ответы у него есть. Он просто не хочет их принять в своё сердечко. Мы с тобой сделаем всю работу. Доставим ему такое удовольствие. Справимся, да?

Как будто ему нужен ответ. Он же мёртвых переговорит при желании.

— Эй! Не будь таким грубым, Джейсон может и обидеться. Поверь мне, ты не захочешь обижать этого парня. Он, когда злой, бегает и шмаляет во всё, что движется. Двинутый на всю голову.

Ваас подмигивает ему и приставляет дуло пистолета к голове Криса. Прямо к кровавой корочке на светлых волосах.

— Я сказал, доставь ему удовольствие. Мне нужно повторить ещё раз?

Крис опускается на колени и наконец поднимает на него взгляд. В потемневших глазах страх вперемешку с обречённостью. И виной.

Джейсон знает, что этот Крис винит себя в том, что оказался здесь. Даже если это на самом деле от него не зависело. Что должен был сопротивляться (торговаться?) лучше. И тогда этого бы не случилось.

Правда в том, что это просто есть. Происходит сейчас. Снова.

Никто из них в этом не виноват. Вещи просто происходят.

Но Броди уверен хотя бы в себе, он бы потянулся к пистолету. Не тогда. Сейчас точно. Сейчас он уже знает, что в первую очередь сбил бы Вааса с ног, бросил в него попавшийся под руку стул, слишком лёгкий, чтобы причинить хоть какой-то вред, чтобы отвлечь. И сиганул бы в окно, ориентируясь на звук. Дальше от музыки и голосов, в не такие уж безопасные джунгли.

Но у Криса стадия принятия жизненной пиздецомы. Он понятия не имеет, что здесь нужно бороться. Что есть участь хуже смерти. Даже хуже насилия. Джейсон знает, он видел.

Крис сминает его футболку, цепляется непослушными пальцами. Проводит мокрыми ладонями по рёбрам. Кладёт руки на бёдра и тянет на себя. Насколько может, в конце концов, ноги Джейсона не связаны.

Ваас убирает пистолет обратно в кобуру, наблюдая за происходящим. С большим предвкушением. Ведь, очевидно, это представление только для одного зрителя — для него.

И они часть шоу. Наверное, сложно найти двух более не желающих находиться в одной комнате людей.

У Джейсона есть преимущество — Ваас уже видел его во всех возможных состояниях. Они мало чем могли друг друга удивить. Крис же во всю светит бордовыми щеками, пока справляется с ремнём и ширинкой.

Джейсон закусывает кляп, смачивая его слюной, и старается не издать ни звука. Шумно вдыхает влажный тропический воздух, сладковато пахнущий марихуаной. И прикрывает глаза, потому что, как бы не был плох Крис, это всё ещё лучше, чем собственная рука. И он слишком хорошо чувствует взгляд напротив.

Ваас вжимается в него сбоку, гладит шершавыми пальцами по щеке. Хрипит на ухо.

— Просто нужно признать, как тебе нравится. Как мне нравится.

Да, эта старая пластинка про «ты — это я, а я — это ты».

На Рук пластинки использовал только Хойт. На Рук не нашлось больше никого такого же ебанутого, как Ваас, — поэтому джунгли призвали его. Всё ведь должно быть в равновесии. На каждого наркоторговца с любовью к классической музыке — остро заточенный нож. На каждого сумасшедшего пирата с маниакальной жаждой внимания — ни разу не убивавший будущий Воин Ракьят прямо с пляжа Санта-Моники.

— У красавчика ахуенное умение отвлекаться в нужный момент. Крис, ты хорошо стараешься?

Джейсон бы сказал, что он справляется прекрасно. Ровно на то, чтобы выжить. И сложно сдержаться, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, в тёплый влажный рот.

— Тебе незачем сдерживаться.

Но, на самом деле, он ведь должен, да? Он же не будет использовать другого человека таким образом? Он же не…

На острове, среди увлекательного квеста — выживи вопреки всем ожиданиям, у него не было времени на что-то подобное. И то, что происходило с Цитрой, было не самым желанным опытом. Потому что накачивать кого-то наркотиками и заниматься сексом без предварительного согласия — было нездорово. И было здорово.

Не тот опыт, что он хотел бы повторить.

И повторил, была бы возможность. Вернулся бы. Переиграл.

Даже от воспоминаний происходит всплеск адреналина.

Так что такой вот хороший Джейсон, с сомнительным моральным компасом и вопреки всем правилам спасший своих друзей и брата, толкается вперёд. Снова и снова. Так, что возбуждение тёплым комом оседает в животе, а по пояснице стекают капли пота.

— Только посмотри на себя.

Холодное лезвие армейского ножа прижимается к щеке. Крис трахает его ртом, а этот мудак трахает его мозг. Слишком много для одной реальности.

Ваас лижет его щёку поверх лезвия.

Остриём поддевает кляп, разрезая ткань.

— Джесси пиздец как любит сосаться.

Он бы поспорил, но в этот момент Ваас толкается языком в его рот. И это нихера не нормально.

Щёки болят, и по-хорошему он бы просто сомкнул челюсти как можно плотнее, может быть, даже не стал бы препираться по мелочам. Но его желания на Рук имеют свойство не сбываться. Иногда.

И ему остаётся только глухо стонать в поцелуй. Позволять чужому шершавому языку касаться его языка. Так, что приходится открыть рот шире, несмотря на болезненно ноющую челюсть, и пачкать их обоих собственной слюной.

Но Ваас — вкус сладковатого манго, дешёвых сигарет и текилы — нихера не против.

И кто из них двоих любит это больше?

Это подталкивает его к грани так легко.

Он чувствует большее удовлетворение оттого, что всё закончилось. Пожалуй, большее, чем от того, что только что кончил в чей-то рот.

Потому что больше всего мечтает лечь, даже если это продавленный матрас в хибаре на очередном пиратском аванпосте. И оргазм добавляет к этому желание отрубиться немедленно. Занемевшие связанные руки останавливают его от того, чтобы не повиснуть на балке удерживающей его вертикально.

И всё это не проблема. По крайней мере, сон на ближайшие восемь часов. Даже если ему придётся разнести те колонки к чертям.

Но ещё есть Крис. Единственный выживший.

И в нём — Джейсон не должен подобное думать, ведь он положительный персонаж, он же действует по совести — нет стремления выжить любой ценой. Это нормально. Действительно нормально. Не каждый готов.

Монтенегро лениво улыбается ему, словно знает наперёд все его метания.

Броди раньше это ужасно бесило. Где-то среди всаживания ножа в очередного пирата и выстрелом из гранатомёта по движущейся машине получать чьи-то нравоучения — не самая приятная вещь. Но он вроде как смирился с этим.

И самое страшное знание — он прекрасно понимает Вааса. Видит его намерения, знает его мысли как свои. Может, именно поэтому…

Он спас друзей, помог им уплыть. Он остался. Вопреки всем законам логики, знающий, что его ждёт на острове с застывшим временем — нечто, что никогда не умирает. Ведь пока есть один, будет и второй.

Возможно, он нихера не прав. Возможно, солнце слишком напекло голову. А эхо перестрелок ему лишь кажется.

Но Ваас действительно здесь. Действительно занимается пленниками и возвратами. Смеётся, сплёвывая кровь, когда Джейсон налетает на него с ударом в челюсть.

Паскудник, смеётся так, что весь лагерь сбегается.

И не то чтобы Броди, калифорнийского ублюдка с непоколебимой решимостью, греет желание отомстить или что-то доказать.

Это уже нихера не так, сэр.

Он вроде как злится, потому что Ваас действительно хотел сдохнуть от его руки. От ножа. Как велит кодекс Ракьят.

И это несправедливо. Оставлять Джейсона одного со всеми откровениями.

Поэтому Монтенегро смеётся.

Он единственный — никто бы больше не смог — разглядел. Охрененно большой потенциал для морального разложения. Ведь только монстр может убить монстра.

Заходится хриплым смехом.

Он наконец-то в этом замкнутом круге не один. Цикл насилия породил кого-то способного справиться с ним. Дать освобождение из этого круга. Найти для него выход.

Вот только взращённый монстр внезапно нашёл ошмётки человечности в своей душе.

Сбегал от очевидной правды.

Считал, что смог бы с этой человечностью ужиться. Но нет, не смог бы. Уничтожая и убивая в таких масштабах, он бы уже никогда не покинул той ямы, на дне которой по-прежнему лежал труп Вааса.

Как напоминание зверю о том, что когда-нибудь и за ним могут прийти так же.

И придут.

Он был прав.

Позволь возродиться.

И он возродился. В Джейсоне.

Но суть в том, что цикл насилия не останавливается. И пока есть один, будет и второй…

— Ты опять это делаешь, Белоснежка, — Монтенегро снова похлопывает его по щеке. — Ты, блять, опять загоняешься по мелочам.

Да правда, что ли?

Джейсон улыбается и качает головой.

Гребаная точка равновесия.

Что есть участь гораздо хуже смерти. И он не хочет — хочет, испачканными в крови руками выбивает себе это право, — но всё же становится тем, кто принимает решения.

Когда он чувствует, что натёртые запястья больше ничего не удерживает, у него не остаётся ни одного сомнения. Ни одной здравой мысли.

Он знает — знал с самого начала, — что будет дальше.

И, может быть, это всё ещё его гребаное милосердие.

Ваас даже бровью не ведёт, когда Джейсон достаёт из его кобуры пистолет и стреляет.

Мозги Криса разлетаются по стене.

Потому что оставаться на Рук вопреки всему можно, только окончательно сдавшись.

Первозданная природа.

Первозданная тьма.

Здесь нет выживших.


End file.
